your past will catch up
by ms-shortay
Summary: Harry's been searching for Hermione he finds her in an unusual way in a club, a few songs are sung and they make up.


Your past will catch up.

Authors note I'm having writers block for my story the mystery of Englamour because this idea popped into my head so ya sorry I'll get another chapter written for tmoe but I just have to write this right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize a famous writer does and I do not own the songs Addicted, That ones from simple plan, My body's like whoa, that one is mya's, I do not own, I hate everything about you, that ones from three days grace, if you're not the one, by Daniel benningfield and finally don't sue me.

Alright I do own the like lightning because I made it up like right now, alright lets get to the story…………

Hermione sat in her dressing room, pulling on her wristbands, and dyeing her hair with magic to an electric blue color and letting it fall to her shoulders. She was wearing a black tube top that showed of her mid drift and really tight black leather pants, her tube top read I love you.

"Hermione the bands ready and the club is waiting." Said her manager as she entered Hermione's dressing room. "And spit out that wretched gum." Hermione grabbed her manager's hand and spit out her gum directly into her hand.

"There I spit it out." Hermione said as she walked out to the stage." Her manager through the gum in the garbage.

Harry entered the muggle club he would never be able to find Hermione she left him with their daughter Trinity, She'd been gone for four years, of course Ron and Lavender had helped him raise her but she was five now and she kept saying "daddy why don't I have a mummy?" He didn't know what to say to that.

Harry approached the bar and said, "Coors light please" and ordered his beer, he then asked who's playing tonight.

The bartender replied while cleaning out a glass " The magic." 

Harry Took a giant sip that emptied his can "are they any good."

The bartender crushed Harry's can and threw it in the garbage "ya. The Lead singer's real hot too, that helps."

At that moment A girl appeared on the stage "How you all doing tonight!"

Cheers could be heard from the crowd. Harry looked over his shoulder and froze who was that, It reminde3d him of Hermione but she didn't look or dress like that he approached the front of the stage, "Let's hear her sing."

"Our first number tonight is My Body's like whoa!" Tremendous cheers erupted through the crowd.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

The tune started it was a light rock/rap tune and then the singer began to sing her song.

"(Spoken)

See baby...

I know you don't have to share girls

I am more than confident that you won't ever have to search

These streets for affection.

I got you. 

Her voice sure sounded like Hermione's. That's all Harry could think but a girl grabbed him and started to grind with him, he just decided to go with the flow.

(1, 2, 3, 4)

What kind of girl, you like?

(I know my looks can be deceiving)

Tell me, am I your type?

(My main goal is to please ya)

What's on the schedule tonight?

(Am I the reason you'll be treating)? I hope you have an appetite

So tell will you come and spend the night?

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa) 

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissing it so whatcha think of it? 

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa) 

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissing it so whatcha think of it? 

When will you come through?

(Come through)

Cause I been waiting up right here

And you bring some (?)

(Baby won't ya bring it so we can (?????))

Please have no fear

(Have no fear)

I just want to love ya right

I hope ya have an appetite

So baby will you come and spend the night?

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa) 

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissing it so whatcha think of it? 

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa) 

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissing it so whatcha think of it? 

Please hold me..

Hold me all night

Taste it

Hold me all night

Taste it

Hold me like you never wanna let me go

If you're likin whatcha tastin baby let me know

If you're gonna love, baby love me strong

Cause I want this love to last all night long 

Oooooohhhhh

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa) 

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it? 

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa) 

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it? 

Whoa... (Fades out)"

The crowd erupted in cheers "Thank you now for our next tune."

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

Yet again the tune started Except for this time it was a slow tune with a little bit of pop. "This one is about the only guy in my heart that I left behind."

The crowd erupted in cheers.

The girl from before grabbed Harry again and they started to slow dance, Harry didn't pay attention he knew the girl on the stage was Hermione.

If you're not the one, 

Then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one,

Then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine,

Then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine,

Would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings,

But I know you're here with me now.

We'll make it through,

And I hope you are the one I share my life with.

Chorus:

I don't want to run away.

But I can't take it, 

I don't understand.

If I'm not made for you then why 

Does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay?In your arms?

If I don't need you,

Then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you,

Then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me,

Then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me, 

Then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why it's so far away,

But I know that this much is true:

We'll make it through, 

And I hope you are the one I share my life with.

And I wish that you could be the one I die with.

And I pray that you're the one I build my home with.

I hope I love you all my life.

Chorus

Because I miss you.

Body and soul so strong

That it takes my breath away.

And I breathe you

Into my heart

And I pray for the strength to stand today.

Cuz I love you.

Whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight,

You know my heart is by your side.

Chorus

The crowd erupted yet again in cheers; Harry knew that singing voice Hermione used to sing to him, when they'd lie in bed.

"The next song is a song that I made up Its also about the boy I left behind I hate him because he never came back for me"

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feelings that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roomate kept awake 

By every silent scream we make

All these feelings that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you 

Why do I love you?I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake

After hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think about you

I know

Only when you stop think about me

Do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate 

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I still love you

The crowd yet again erupted in cheers Harry was kind of hurt by that song but he understood she wanted him to come back for her and he never did. Until now

"After this song it'll be open mike can you please make a line on this side of the stage." she pointed and Harry immediately walked over there he was first in line

The last tune of the night by Hermione was a pop one; it went a little something like this.

I can't seem to forget you 

Or make our memories go away

So I think of you constantly

Throughout the nigh and day

I left you behind

With memories that don't fade

Why can't I just except 

These choices I've made

I ran away from it all

My friends I left in the dark

Most of lays forgotten

But you you left your mark

The mark of lost love

Wishing here 

Longing for your touch

Never knew I could want something

I couldn't have so much

But like lightning

You'll rest in my heart

Like lightning

I loved from the start

Like lightning

I broke us apart

Like lightning

My choices weren't that smart

I want you to be left behind

Leave you-it all to yesterday

Why live life from dream to dream

When I could live for today

Live for myself, and no one else

Because dreaming never ends

Your memory never fades

My life is cold and dark

When before it had many shades

The magic of my past

I've ripped away

Leaving all my memories

To yesterday

But you you left your mark

The mark of lost love

Wishing here 

Longing for your touch

Never knew I could want something

I couldn't have so much

But like lightning

You'll rest in my heart

Like lightning

I loved from the start

Like lightning

I broke us apart

Like lightning

My choices weren't that smart

But like lightning

You'll rest in my heart

Like lightning

I loved from the start

Like lightning

I broke us apart

Like lightning

My choices weren't that smart

Then like lightning

My life grew dark 

You were my light 

My shining star

But now its all gone out 

Welcome to the night

The crowd erupted in the biggest cheer yet Hermione was so happy the only thing that would make it better would be if Harry were here, little did she know he was.

Harry stepped onto the stage and said something to the band they nodded

"This one is for the girl that left me behind." Hermione froze in her tracks did she just hear right no she couldn't have possibly

He began to sing the band started up he was off

I heard you're doing' OK, 

But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care 

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

But you left anyway

(CHORES)

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you 

But you left anyway

(CHORES)

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

(CHORES)

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

The crowd cheered Hermione recognized that voice, when she was pregnant Harry use to sing to her stomach O my God it was Harry.

The man cleared his throat "before I leave today I have a few closing words. First of all when I was kissing you're body it was like whoa." O god Hermione said I think it is Harry

"Secondly." the man stated, "I still love you glad to hear that you hate me for never coming back when you're the one that left me, thirdly like lightning I want you back Like lightning so does your child" O God it really is Harry Hermione thought. "And last but not least Hermione I am the only one." Hermione ran into his arms "Harry I'm so sorry, I'm back now please take me home. I love you" "Hermione I came back because I love you too." The two of them kissed like they'd lose each other if they let go.

The crowd went "Awwwwwwwwww."

A/N Alright glad to get that out of my system so guys what do you think I hope you like it, what do you think of my song? R/R


End file.
